Alice Evans
Alice Evans plays the role of Esther on . Acting Career After graduation, she moved to Paris to study acting at the Cours Florent. She gained work in French television, with her break through role as French student Nathalie, in the successful 1998 Italian mini-series Le ragazze di Piazza di Spagna. After acting in her first film, 1999's Monsieur Naphtali, Oscar-winning director Claude Lelouch cast her as Macha in 1999's Une pour toutes. Her first English language role was in 1999, when Disney cast her alongside Glenn Close, Gérard Depardieu and Ioan Gruffudd in 102 Dalmatians. Her mother died at the age of 59 the day before Evans's final screen test for the role. The role introduced to her native British audience, and Blackball alongside James Cromwell and Vince Vaughn. After that film's critical success but commercial failure, she moved to Los Angeles in 2003, and has since appeared in both television and film. Personal Life Evans first met actor Ioan Gruffudd during the filming of 102 Dalmatians, while she was in her eight-year relationship with Olivier Widmaier Picasso, the grandson of painter Pablo Picasso. She briefly enjoyed It-Girl status whilst living with Picasso in Paris and they became engaged. After Evans broke up with Picasso, Gruffudd went to see his friend Matthew Rhys who was playing alongside Evans in The Abduction Club. Evans gave an interview revealing their relationship shortly before the premiere of Black Hawk Down. Gruffudd stated on the Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson that he became engaged to Evans in the early hours of New Year's Day 2006 after Evans gave him an ultimatum. They married on 14 September 2007 in Mexico. Gruffudd removed his funding and support of his largest fansite, IoanOnline.com as a result of comments made about Evans on the site which angered her, which resulted in the website being closed by its owner because nobody else was prepared to pay for the site. Estimates say the web host was paid more as much as $2,000 a month by the couple, substantially more than other fansites currently and since. The couple reside in West Hollywood, Los Angeles. On 6 September 2009, Evans and Gruffudd had their first child, daughter Ella Betsi Janet Gruffudd Filmography *''Liars All'' (2012).... Sandra *''Dangerous Parking'' (2007) .... Etta *''Save Angel Hope'' (2007) .... Sonia Zeller *''Hollywood Dreams'' (2006) .... Vida *''Four Corners of Suburbia'' (2005) .... Susan Harris *''Fascination'' (2004) .... Kelly Vance *''Blackball'' (2003) .... Kerry Speight *''The Abduction Club'' (2002) .... Catherine Kennedy *''Ma femme s'appelle Maurice'' (2001) .... Emmanuelle *''102 Dalmatians'' (2000) ....Chloe Simon *''Une pour toutes'' (1999) .... Macha Desachy ... aka One 4 All (Europe: English title) *''Mauvaise passe'' (1999) .... Sue *''Monsieur Naphtali'' (1999) .... Caroline *''Rewind'' (1998) .... Helga Television *''The Vampire Diaries'' (2011, 2012) - Esther *''Lost'' (2009) .... Younger Eloise Hawking *''The Christmas Card'' (2006) .... Faith Spelman *''Best of Both Worlds'' (2001) .... Diane Sullivan *''Au coeur de la loi'' - En vert et contre tous (1998).... Muriel Highsmith *''"H"'' - Une belle maman (1998) .... Ramzi's Girlfriend *''Ragazze di Piazza di Spagna, Le'' (1998).... Nathalie *''Highlander: The Series'' - Patient Number 7 (1997) .... Kyra *''Elisa top modèle'' (1996) ... aka Elisa, un roman photo (France: informal alternative title) *''Strangers''- Crash (1996) .... Charlotte Gallery alice-evans-006-01.jpg 111027alice-evans1.jpg iiiii.jpg alice-evans.jpg Alice Evans.jpg 115780381-1758043238896744032.jpg tumblr_lsnva43PI01r13kro.jpg External links * Source *Wikipedia * IMDB Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 3 Cast